


let me love (let me touch)

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dom!Tyler, Just a ton of fluff and smut, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Prostate massaging, Rimming, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: The atmosphere was light, the moon shone through the curtains, and there wasn't a thing that Tyler wanted more than to make his boy feel good.





	let me love (let me touch)

As the sun went down, and the moon came up, the music that crickets made could be heard right outside of the window. They were loud, but not too loud.

The stars were bright, but not too bright.

Even if they were too bright, neither Josh nor Tyler would be bothered by the fact. They were too wrapped up in each other - to focused on the waves of pleasure (of want, of need) coursing through their bodies to notice anything else. 

Josh's hands were tangled in the back of Tyler's hair, his legs spread out on either side of Tyler's waist.

They were both still fully clothed, but it would not stay that way for long.

Tyler pushed Josh's T-shirt up, letting it bunch up around his armpits. Neither of them were willing to break off the kiss, so for the moment, Tyler's hands simply roamed around Josh's torso, his hands only stopping briefly to pinch at his hardened nipples.

Josh moaned softly, right into Tyler's mouth.

Tyler disconnected their lips for a second, only to pull Josh's shirt off, then his own.

Tyler began kissing down Josh's neck, pausing every few seconds to suck a mark on a certain spot.

"Tyler," Josh breathed, as Tyler licked and bit right in the crook of his neck.

He felt the boy smile into the kiss, and he continued working his way down Josh's torso, leaving several marks scattered around his ribcage.

Tyler reached his hips, unbuttoning and pulling Josh's pants down so that they were pooled around his ankles. 

He began kissing the soft inside of his thighs - starting with light, barley-there kisses. Suddenly, he bit down hard and sucked harshly on the softest part.

Josh let out a high-pitched whine, and Tyler smirked, looking up at him.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I do."

So Tyler did it again, on the inside of his opposite thigh. Josh let out the same kind of noise, and it was music to Tyler's ears. 

He pulled Josh's underwear down, and then pulled both his underwear and his pants completely off, throwing them to the floor.

He turned his attention back up at Josh who had an arm over his eyes, and breathed heavily, clutching the mattress with his other hand. 

His entire body was exposed in all of it's glory, and Tyler's mouth watered at the sight. There was so many things he could do, he didn't even know where to start.

As an idea popped into his head, he placed his hand under either of the back of Josh's knees, pushing them upwards. He kept his hands like that as he dipped down with his head to lick a fat stripe right over the boy's entrance.

Josh gasped and moved his arm from over his eyes to grip the headboard behind him, looking down at Tyler, who shot him a hungry look before dipping his head right back down and licking another stripe, and then another one.

"Tyler, Tyler - Oh, _please_ ," Josh pleaded, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for.

But Tyler ignored him, and instead stuck his tongue right inside of Josh without warning.

Josh threw his head back on the pillow and choked on his own breath.

"Fuck," He cursed lowly.

Tyler hummed, his tongue getting faster and faster from where it was licking in and out of Josh. 

He shifted his hips, but then Tyler's hands were holding his hips down, as he buried his face even deeper into the space between Josh's legs, so that his knees were over Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler's head bobbed up and down rapidly, and Josh let out a string of noises he didn't know he could actually make.

"Oh - Tyler, _fuck me_ , please fuck me," He pleaded, to no avail. The other boy simply let out a short moan, but did not stop his incessant licks in and out of Josh.

Josh whined with tears stinging his eyes, and turned his head to the side, to bite down on his arm, to keep himself from crying. With his other hand, he reached down and grabbed his cock, but was stopped short by Tyler.

The other boy raised his head only to grab Josh's wrist.

"Not yet," He said.

Josh dropped his head back down onto his pillow and cried out softly, when Tyler went right back to eating him out.

He turned his attention to watch Tyler for a moment, before he reached his hand back down - letting it tangle itself in his hair, this time.

He pulled up slightly, "Please - I need you," He pleaded, his voice strained, as sweat began to glisten on hid body.

With one final long, and torturous lick, Tyler resurfaced and climbed up Josh's body, kissing him harshly on the mouth.

Josh moaned with interest, as he could taste himself on Tyler's tongue.

Before he could say anything, Tyler was shoving two fingers deep inside of him, and he thrusted them twice before hitting Josh's prostate almost head-on.

Josh arched his back, and Tyler bent his head down to kiss at his neck.

"Tyler!" He shouted, precome dripping from his cock.

Tyler kissed the underside of jaw, and began scissoring his fingers. 

"You're so fucking hot," Tyler whispered as he added a third finger.

Josh squeezed his eyes tight - there was no way he was going to last much longer.

"Fuck," He choked when Tyler's fingers jabbed his prostate, and began massaging it, "me, fuck me - oh, my _God_ , Tyler," He chanted.

Tyler's fingers were relentless, not moving out once they found Josh's prostate. They pressed hard, and moved around, but Tyler never took them off of the sensitive spot.

It was all so, so much. Josh felt everything - he felt the world coursing through his veins. His brain was scattered, but he suddenly knew everything.

He knew everything and anything, and he was sure that he had all of the answers.

"Feels good?" Tyler asked, his voice heavy and low.

Josh simply nodded as a tear escaped his eye.

"Baby," Tyler breathed, kissing the tear from his cheek, as he took his fingers from Josh.

Josh whimpered at the loss, but was simultaneously extremely grateful.

Tyler reached for a condom in the nightstand beside the bed, but this time Josh grabbed his wrist, getting Tyler to snap his attention towards him.

He shook his head, "'s okay. Don't need it."

"You sure?" He asked, coming back to kiss Josh lightly on the nose. Because even when Tyler was ready to torture Josh for what seemed like hours, he wanted to make sure that Josh was comfortable.

"'m sure," He slurred.

Tyler kissed him deeply, and ripped a travel-sized packet of lube and coated his length with it, humming at the momentary release of pressure.

He lined himself up with Josh and didn't bother going slow, as he pushed himself deep right away. Josh arched his back as Tyler slammed himself deeper and deeper into his already-sensitive prostate.

Josh clawed at Tyler's back, leaving marks that he knew he was going to enjoy seeing tomorrow morning. 

Josh let out a choked-off moan with every thrust, and reached an even higher octave when Tyler reached down and began pumping Josh's cock.

It was only three pumps later that Josh was spilling all over himself, and then a mere few seconds after that when Tyler spilled everything right into Josh.

Josh was boneless, he was spineless, he could've sworn he had forgotten every letter of the alphabet - it was bliss.

Tyler kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you, J," He whispered.

"Love you too, Ty."

The stars were still bright in the sky, but neither Tyler nor Josh had trouble falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to Emeli Sandé for two days straight.  
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Stay alive, friends


End file.
